coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8264 (25th November 2013)
Plot Anna frets over Faye, worried that she isn't telling the truth about the assault on Simon. Owen agrees that Grace is a bad influence. Peter is furious with what happened to his son and distracted from wedding plans. Simon is adamant that he isn't going to school and Peter’s words of assurance cannot persuade him. At Simon’s tearful request, Peter gets Tina to look after him for the day. Roy is annoyed that it’s Hayley's first chemotherapy session and she isn’t taking things easy, sewing up Carla’s wedding dress. Faye continues to insist that she did nothing wrong and Owen tells her that Grace is banned from the house. Steve has to fetch books for his college work from his fellow pupil Andrea and Michelle reminds him that the Rovers books are being audited today. Peter tells Tim to keep his “delinquent daughter” away from his son. Tim is surprised to hear what’s been happening. He and Peter go to see Anna who is defending Faye when her phone rings - it’s the school to say that she’s been in a fight with Grace. At the school, Grace threatens Faye - she’s destroyed her phone, just to stop the video being seen - and she wants a replacement. While looking after Simon, Tina finds out that Faye and Grace videoed the incident. Steve returns to the pub, full of excuses and finds that the books are in a mess. Faye is suspended and Anna takes her home, demanding to know what’s really going on. As she has to return to work, Gary offers to talk to her. He tells her that he used to get in with the wrong crowd and get into trouble and Faye admits that Grace has let her down when she’s never had a real friend before. Mary finds out that the video has been passed all round the phones at school and demands that Asha hands over hers. Shocked, she passes it on to Tina who in turn takes it to Peter. He goes to see Anna at the café where she is stunned to see the footage. Cast Regular cast *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Carla Connor - Alison King *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry Guest cast *Grace Piper - Ella-Grace Gregoire Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Office *Nick's Bistro *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield High - Corridor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Anna receives a call from the school after Faye gets into a fight and smashes up Grace's phone; and Carla struggles to run the factory and organise the wedding. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,320,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2013 episodes